


Inevitable Fate

by Nora94



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Memories, Memory Loss, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Post-ROK, Post-War, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora94/pseuds/Nora94
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko doesn't fear death, but he hates to die like that man!He didn't imagine that his destiny would carry that disease to him, he imagines that person laughing mockingly at him now.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**It has been four months now since that incident, that incident in which the power in the slate was released and some people gained superpowers for a few hours, and in the end Hisui Nagare plan was stopped. But that incident caused a lot of chaos, people with supernatural powers people still appear constantly, they didn’t lose their superpowers yet. Although not as powerful as before, they still can use a fair amount of superpower. The Blue Clothes Organization known as scepter 4 is responsible for handling these incidents and maintaining order.**

**“Ah ... I feel really headache ...”**

**He wiped his glasses and then looked at his PDA.**

**It's three thirty in the morning.**

**His work has increased more recently, Fushimi Saruhiko has been used to doing a lot of work, which has increased recently.**

**Until a few months ago, Scepter 4 was essentially an openly secret organization all but privately owned by the Blue King, Munakata Reishi; presently though, it was in the process of settling its status as an official body. It was due to that reason that Scepter 4 had to deal with multiple requests to provide all kinds of information, documents and photos.**

**Fushimi Saruhiko got going full throttle starting the next day.**

**As usual, there was an incident of superpowers that happened, they really left no room for them to rest, Akiyama and Benzai were assigned to deal with it.**

**Fushimi started working on his computer, used to work very quickly and efficiently, overwhelming data processing and practical work.**

**The rest of Scepter 4's Special Duty Corps are working hard, too. They monitor closely to quickly deal with these persistent cases.**

**And with that suffocating atmosphere at work, someone started talking in a low voice.**

**“Don't you feel that Fushimi-san is quiet today?” Fuse.**

**Hidaka and Domyoji took a peek into Fushimi.**

**“Quiet? What do you mean? He works as usual, didn’t he?” Hidaka answered.**

**“I mean, he doesn't click his tongue much today” Fuse.**

**“Mentioning this, that's right ... Fushimi San hasn't started scolding me yet.” Domyoji whispered.**

**“Maybe he gets bored of these things? I mean, work has become a lot and he has no time to waste on such matters.” Hidaka.**

**“Even so, I can't believe that he has not clicked his tongue even once since morning.” Fuse.**

**“I got it!” Domyoji.**

**“What?” Both said.**

**“I will make him click his tongue.” Domyoji.**

**“Huh?” Fuse.**

**“What are you saying?” Hidaka.**

**“I'm sure Fushimi San will click his tongue when he reads my report like he usually does.” Domyoji said passionately and then got up. “Fushimi San!”**

**The other two froze, Domiyoji got up before they responded or reconciled him to that idea that came up in his head.**

**After Fushimi returned from the mission to infiltrate the Jungle base, he become more receptive to those around him who are members of Special Duty Corps, but despite this, his character is the same, Domiyoji must realizes this more than anyone else, because he is the one who gets the most reprimanded by Fushimi when he hand in his reports which need to be reviewed and a lot of work.**

**But Domiyoji has a childish character as a child who loves to make fun.**

**“Can get a look at my report?” Domiyoji said to Fushimi who looked at him.**

**Fushimi took the report from his hand and looked at it a little.**

**“Okay.” He answered in a calm tone, surprising the person standing in front of him, and those two watching the scene from afar.**

**Fushimi put the report aside and went back to work on his computer.**

**“Eh… That’s all?” Domiyoji said surprisingly.**

**“Hm? What do you want too?” Fushimi asked after noting that he was still standing next to him.**

**“No, but you didn’t cli…” saying innocently and before completing his word, he called by Fuse.**

**“Domiyoji!” Fuse trying to stop that conversation, which would have exposed what Fuse began to talk a little before.**

**Fushimi got a glance at them, and then he went back to his work.**

**That conversation ended and Domiyoji went to sit next to Hidaka and Fuse.**

**“Hey, Doumyouji! Think a little before you talk, will you!” Fuse.**

**“Really, there is something wrong with Fushimi San..” Domiyoji.**

**“This is what I said from the beginning, but nevertheless you didn't have to try to provoke him that way!” Fuse.**

**“I wasn't doing that” Domiyoji.**

**“Domiyoji San, please be careful before saying anything, especially when talking to Fushimi San.” Hidaka.**

**“We don't have to be careful with that” Domiyoji.**

**“No, we need!” The two answered together.**

**“Anyway, I wonder what the problem with him?” Domiyoji.**

**“Maybe he is tired and needs rest, Fushimi San do more than we do.” Hidaka.**

**They looked at him again.**

**“As I thought, Fushimi San looks pale a bit pale.” Hidaka.**

**“Then, who will told him to rest?” Fuse asked.**

**“I can tell him” Domiyoji.**

**“Definitely not you.” Fuse.**

**“Ehhh? Why?!” Domiyoji.**

**“I think it's better to tell the captain about it.” Hidaka.**

**“But tell the captain not to say anything about us, otherwise, Fushimi San will think that we have interfered with his command, right?” Fuse.**

**“I will do that.” Hidaka said then he stood up and got out of the workroom.**

**Some time has passed.**

***Ring***

**It's the sound from his PDA next to him, indicate that there is a message has arrived.**

**[Saruhiko, don't forget, today we will hang out and eat together.**

**You promised me that and this time, I will not accept your work excuses.] Fushimi took a peek at the message he received.**

**“That's right, I promised Misaki to spend some time with him.” Fushimi in his mind. “I will not accept your work excuses, huh…”**

**A short days ago, after they agreed to go out and hang out together, Fushimi could not go because of his preoccupation with a sudden work, Yata began to complain because of the recurrence of the matter so much, he did not want to stop his work but he wanted Fushimi to have a special space to hang out and feel free.**

**Although their relationship returned as they were in the days of middle school, but the time they spent was not enough yet, they still have a lot of things that they can talk about, and a lot of things for entertainment and filling that space left by those years of hostility.**

**Normally, Fushimi will reply directly to the messages he receives, but this time he stared at his phone without starting to write any response.**

**“Maybe I should make an excuse today as well ...” Fushimi said in a faint voice.**

**“Fushimi San…” And before he could write one letter, the voice behind him.**

**Hidaka walked and stood beside him.**

**Fushimi looked at him, waiting to say what he wanted.**

**“The captain wants you.” Hidaka reported.**

**“Another work, huh…” Fushimi said in a frustrated and tired voice.**

**Before he heard any other words from Hidaka, Fushimi locked his phone and slowly got up.**

**With his first step, his gaze became confused and lost his balance.**

**“Ehh..?!” The moment his body was about to fall, his head was filled with confusion, he is not aware of what he felt.**

**“Fushimi Sa…” Hidaka looked shocked.**

**Fushimi suddenly fell to the ground, everyone looked shocked and anxious.**

**The phone he had in his hand fell next to him.**

**“Fushimi San!”**

**“What.. This…?!” He said in an inaudible voice after realizing that he had suddenly fallen to the ground.**

**He didn't understand what made him fall, his hand extended toward the phone to pick it up and get up**

**But that hand didn't reach the phone, his body didn't move and he had no ability to rise, his eyes widened due to the shock, but then his eyes were closing slowly.**

**“Fushimi San!”**

**Screaming again, everyone gathered around that person who suddenly collapsed, closed his eyes and became motionless.**


	2. Confused hours.

**“Hey guys.” With a disappointing tone, Yata said while entering the Homra Bar.**

**Kusanagi was arranging the drink glasses when he heard Yata's voice.**

**“Yata chan?” Kusanagi said while looking at Yata, who pulled a chair and sat on it next to Anna, who was drinking juice.**

**“Didn't you say you're going out to hang out with Fushimi today? Why did you come back so quickly?” Kusanagi said.**

**“Keh! He didn’t come.” Yata said after he rested his head on his hand.**

**“He has work?” Kusanagi.**

**“I don't know anything about that! Damn, he had to tell me anyway.” Yata.**

**“Didn't you call him?” Kusanagi.**

**“He doesn't respond! He didn't come without saying a word and he was probably saying to himself, "I don't have free time to answer you now."” Yata said in an angry voice.**

**“Take it easy Yata Chan, Scepter 4 and especially Fushimi are very busy since the slates are destroyed, the accidents that happen suddenly make them work all the time.” Kusanagi.**

**“Kusanagi San! I'm also busy and have a job. You know that!” Yata said with a childish tone.**

**“Yata Chan, in your case, it is part-time Unlike Fushimi, Seri always tells me about his impressive work accomplishments.” Kusanagi.**

**“I get it already, if he likes to work this far, then I won't bother him!” Yata felt ashamed at some point and said in a calm voice.**

**After taking several steps in the street, Yata staring at his digital watch, there is no answer, he does not feel that he should try to reconnect anymore.**

**“Stupid Saru...” Yata whisper in a low voice.**

**“I didn't have to take a day off ... But maybe this is a good opportunity to go home...” He was thinking.**

*******

**Time is passing...**

**Fushimi slowly opened his eyes, he blinked his eyes several times as he looked at the ceiling. Fushimi didn't see clearly, he took a glance around him, then closed his eyes trying to remember what happened with him.**

**His facial expressions changed and became uncomfortable, after remembering what happened with him.**

**“That's right ... At that time ...”**

**He suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor, unable to move, and now he slept on a hospital bed.**

**“They shouldn't take me to the hospital” Fushimi clicked his tongue.**

**“I shouldn't have exaggerated staying awake to work.” Fushimi was thinking, then slowly pushed the cover trying to get up.**

**“What!” His eyes widened from the shock, his body was heavy and it was difficult for him to get up.**

**He raised his hand up, then he felt again the weight and numbness.**

**“What the hell?” Fushimi said in a low voice.**

**“What now? Wasn't just a faint of fatigue and the need to rest?” He was thinking.**

**Fushimi turned his head towards the window, not seeing clearly because he is not wearing glasses now, staring at the blue sky.**

**The place was very quiet, there were no voices around ... He did not know how long it has passed while he was sleeping or since he was looking at the sky.**

**He began to hear steps approaching the door of the room, someone quietly opening the door ... It was a hospital nurse.**

**“You are awake know? How do you feel?” The nurse was a little surprised when she saw him awake, she approached him.**

**Fushimi looked at her without answering, he looked at her with cold eyes as if he was disturbed by her existence.**

**“You are Fushimi Saruhiko Kun right? You will have to stay in the hospital for several days, there are some important tests that you have to undergo,**

**I will tell the doctor that you woke up now.” The nurse smiled with a fake smile, she spoke quickly and disturbed.**

**The nurse left and Fushimi frustratingly sighed.**

**“Honestly ... What with this situation now?”**

**Fashimi feel a lot of frustration and anxiety, he is the person who is serious, who always performs his work with a perfect voice, thinking about how it was embarrassing for him to fall in front of his colleagues and to sleep in the hospital now was very annoying him.**

**He didn't want to be ill in front of anyone, so that they would not start rushing to visit him as it happens to ordinary people, as he always hated such feelings...**

**He used to catch a cold a lot of times and spent his time under the bed... Except for that person who was enjoying annoying him from time to time ...**

**But this time ... It is different ... It isn't just a cold ... He could have realized this, and above that it happened in front of others! How annoying.**

**Suddenly he remembered one day during the middle school days, that day Yata Misaki visited him at his home.**

**Remembering the scene made him think about Yata, remember that he was writing in the letter to him before he felt tired and fell before he sent it.**

**“That’s right… I didn't send to tell him that I would not be able to attend the meeting today.” Fushimi said as he touches on the table next to him, looking for his PDA and his glasses.**

**After finding his glasses and putting them on his face, he looked and made sure that his PDA was not there, tried hard to get up from the pillow to sit.**

**“If they were going to take me to the hospital, they should have brought my phone too!” Fushimi was thinking with dismay.**

**The doctor came to the room and started talking to Fushimi for some time.**

**He asked many routine questions.**

**Fushimi Kun, how do you feel now?**

**Not that bad.**

**“Do you remember what happened with you?” Doctor.**

**“Yes.” Fushimi.**

**“How does your body feel?” Doctor.**

**“A bit heavy.” Fushimi.**

**“Do you eat healthy food?” Doctor.**

**“I don't know.” Fushimi.**

**“Do you have enough sleep?” Doctor.**

**“Approximately.” Fushimi.**

**“Do you drink alcohol?” Doctor.**

**“Not much.” Fushimi.**

**“Have you ever felt tired?” Doctor.**

**“A few days ago.” Fushimi.**

**“Do you felt something else?” Doctor.**

**“No.” Fushimi.**

**“Well, right now, as Nina Kun told you, you will have to stay in the hospital to monitor your condition and see the results of the tests.” The doctor sighed.**

**“How many days?” Fushimi asked.**

**“It is difficult to determine precisely, but we will determine it within a week.” Doctor.**

**“Determine it within a week?!” Fushimi said surprisingly.**

**Although he heard this talk from the nurse a little while ago, but he believed that the normal procedure would be to make the patient for one or two nights at least to verify his health, but a week! This is something he didn't expect or think that he would need all this time to stay in the hospital.**

**The doctor and nurse looked silently.**

**“A week is a long time! I don't need all this time! I need a little rest and that's it!” Fushimi said angrily.**

**“Fushimi Kun, the doctor is me, and you will not be allowed to leave without completing the required checks.” Doctor.**

**Fushimi was not answered, but rather stare silently.**

**“Nina Kun, get him the right healthy food, he needs good nutrition.” The doctor tell the nurse who just attended.**

**“Fushimi Kun, you have to eat well for now, to get better and be able to get out of here.” Doctor.**

**Fushimi clicked his tongue.**

**“What? Will you also complain about food? You look very complaining person, don't you?” The Doctor asked.**

**“This is none of your business!” Fushimi was thinking.**

**Fushimi didn't answer a thing and remained silent.**

**The doctor went out and the nurse came back soon after preparing the food, as Fushimi thought, the food you will she bring will be full of vegetables like the soup that she brought. He really does not like these vegetables.**

**He really doesn't imagine how he would have to stay for a whole week to see such food being served to him, but not and the complaint would have been presented as a result just as before.**

**The nurse stares at Fushimi for some time, he didn't touching or eating the food.**

**“Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday and this will harm your health.” She hesitantly said**

**Fushimi eyes widened and he looked at her with shock.**

**“Wait a minute, how long have I been asleep in the hospital?!” Fushimi asked.**

**“Eh? Since yesterday, didn't the doctor tell you about this?” The nurse answered.**

**His facial expressions became more surprising, he thought it was still at noon that day ... But he was wrong!**

**“Please eat the food.” The nurse said before she left the room.**

**Fushimi was staring shockedly at his hands,nhe was feeling strange, his body was heavy, he was not really comfortable, but he was trying to convince himself that this was wrong and that everything was fine .... But certainly not! There is something else going on with him and not just a little fatigue ...**

**In that quiet room ... Alone all the time ... He felt that this matter would accompany him to the point of killing him...**

**He no longer feels the time around him! Everything is dark now.**


End file.
